


Trial of Love

by AngelEyes93



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Choices, F/M, Love, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Sonic has gotten past the first two trials with ease, including intelligence and courage. But the third trial the priests present to him proves the toughest he's faced yet: he must choose between two women his life, losing one of them forever. Will Sonic be able to successfully complete this trial and gain entry into the Old Castle? SonAmy.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Trial of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! In Sonic Next Gen, I remember the Trial of Love and remember how the blue hero had to choose between two women in his life to proceed. This short piece is what I think would happen as Sonic decides what he's going to do. Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
> \- Angie

_**Sonic's POV** _

I landed in a grassy plain, surrounded by trees. I raised a curious eyebrow as I heard the priest's voice sound in my head again.

_"Next is the Trial of Love. In order to gain something, you must lose something. This is the way of life. Choose wisely. Once you decide, you cannot go back."_

As I noticed two portals, one on the left and one on the right, I curiously walked over to the left one.

"Sonic... I've been thinking about you a lot lately... and I hope you've been thinking of me too."

Elise, the red headed Princess of Soleanna's voice chimed through the shimmering blue vortex. I then headed to the right portal, hearing my childhood friend's voice say,

"Oh Sonic... you know exactly how much you mean to me. I only hope that you feel the same way..." 

I frowned. I then realized what this trial really was as I stood between the two portals and heard the priests' instructions and warning in my head once more. I had to choose one to keep in my life, and the other would become a distant memory. I walked over to the left portal, my eyes closing as I pictured Elise's face in my head. Her white dress and feather hair accessories stood out the most. 

Though I had only met her recently, Elise was beautiful, kind, and cared about her people very much. She wasn't a typical spoiled princess like you'd expect her to be, and every time I saved her, she was grateful and showed her gratitude each and every instance I swooped her up from Eggman's robots clutches. I wanted nothing more than to keep her safe, so she could keep the citizens of Soleanna safe like she was destined to do. 

I peered over at the right portal, and began to pace my way over to it. Amy Rose... she had been one of my closest friends since the age of five, when I had rescued her from an earthquake caused by Eggman himself. She was always kind and ready to help out when chaos ensued, even wielding a hammer of her own to aid her in battle. Amy had even defended me when she was without her hammer, when Silver had come from the future, determined to end me for whatever reason. It was the bravest and most selfless thing anyone had ever done for me. Amy had made her feelings for me very clear, hugging me every time we were apart whether it be for a couple of hours or a few weeks, and asking me to go on dates with her when I had time. Unfortunately, due to the nature of keeping Eggman and his continuous evil plots at bay, I hardly had free time, and when I did, I usually just stuffed my face with chill dogs, went for a ride on the latest version of the Tornado with Tails, or caught up on sleep, because who can save the world with no energy? As I thought about it, I realized: Maybe I was scared. Perhaps I had been avoiding going out with her because I didn't want to admit that I felt the same way. Truthfully, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her because of me... Eggman was always trying to get to me, so naturally, if I started dating her, he'd notice and kidnap her straight away. But then I remembered, he had kidnaped her several times already. So what harm would it do to allow myself to be happy all the while? And besides... as long as I had super sonic speed, I would use my gift to save her each and every time without question. 

"Oh Sonic... whoever you choose, just know that you are special to me." Amy cooed through the portal sadly. 

I felt my heartbeat quicken at the word _special_ and smiled. I stepped in front of the right portal, my heart fluttering as I heard Amy begin to hum a tune as she waited. I turned to the left portal, frowning. 

_Elise... goodbye, okay? I know you'll be a good leader and protect your people._

I took a deep breath and released it before stepping through the portal. Amy stood nearby, her hands clasped together as she swayed back and forth, smiling from ear to ear, pink hearts floating around her figure.

"Oh Sonic! I knew you'd come! I'm soo happy!" Her voice sang through the otherwise quiet forest. 

The priest stood next to her. "Is Amy really the one?"

I nodded. "Yes. She really is."

Amy ran over to me and hugged me like she always did. But this embrace felt much different, maybe because I had finally accepted my feelings for her. 

"You have completed the three holy trials and have deemed yourself worthy of entry into the Old Castle. An eagle ahead will take you there."

"Got it." I gave a thumbs up and a confident smile, letting go of Amy. 

"After I do this, let's go on that date you've been talking about."

Amy nodded, smiling even wider from before. 

"You bet! Now go, go! Hurry up and save the world already so we can go on our date!"

She said giggling. I nodded.

"Be back as fast as I can." 

I sped off into the distance, a smile lingering on my face for a while. 


End file.
